


Kiss me once, kiss me twice

by JollytheSad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, They are very bad at talking, so they kiss instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Dolls is that he is nothing like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me once, kiss me twice

The thing about Dolls is that he is nothing like her. 

(And nothing like anyone she's ever hooked up with, for that matter.) 

So when he finally - _finally_ \- kisses her, she doesn't know what to expect. 

It happens like this: he stands far too close and his eyes flick down to her lips. His big, big hands come up to cradle her face and then... then he kisses her. Soft and slow and unlike any other first kiss Wynonna's had with a person. She whines in the back of the throat. 

She kisses him back her way, fast and almost sloppy, with a hint of teeth. His hands slide down her sides, gripping her hips as he pulls away just a bit to look at her. She's breathless. He's speechless. They meet halfway for the next kiss. 

-

The thing about Dolls is that he never fucking talks. About the important stuff, anyway. And Wynonna herself is just as bad, so they end up not talking about it for days. 

Until: 

"Hey," she says as she hops up the desk.

Dolls only grunts in response, not even looking up from the paper he's reading. 

"We kissed." 

That earns his attention and he glances up at her. 

"We did." 

"I liked it," Wynonna confesses, uncharacteristically soft and uncertain. 

Dolls just stares at her, and if she didn't know him so much she would miss the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. 

"Me too," he says after the silence stretched forever. 

"Great! Want to do it again?" 

"We're supposed to be _working_ , Wynonna." 

She rolls her eyes and tugs on his shirt. "Shut up and kiss me." 

It surprises her when he actually does.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me [here](http://imaginejolls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
